


Dressing up an empty heart

by Nightbirdsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Wolf!AU, and I really needed some baekxing, and it's just a present for someone, with too much story, yep this is pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbirdsong/pseuds/Nightbirdsong
Summary: Baekhyun knows he wanted Yixing ten years ago. Now, after he witnessed Yixing snap the alpha's neck without even batting an eyelash, he isn't sure if he doesn't want him anymore, or even more. The alpha mark on his neck doesn't help, at all.





	Dressing up an empty heart

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas T. I knooooow this is late and it's not exactly what I had in mind, but I couldn't finish the 40 page monster I started writing by accident.  
> I love you.

Ever since Yixing came back to the pack, Baekhyun thinks he can taste blood on the back of his tongue. It’s a constant aroma in his mouth, burning into his throat and Baekhyun bristles whenever the alpha is near. He remembers Yixing not as an alpha - but as a beta with a gentle smile, hair a little too long and tied back across his head with a leather band, watching over Baekhyun and his litter mates.  Now he has to adjust to a new reality and he’s still not sure if he likes it.  
  
Blood, clinging to the pack ever since Yixing came back and snapped their alphas neck with the power of his jaws, coming out victorious and taking over the pack that exiled him for a mistake that wasn’t his. There always seems to be violence lingering underneath the alpha’s skin, burning in his eyes whenever Baekhyun meets them and his wolf is frightening in its glory - black and freckled with gray, running down his sides and towards his hind paws. Baekhyun finds himself shuddering whenever his eyes lock with Yixing’s and sometimes he wishes he could taste the blood on his tongue mixed with the salt of the older man’s sweat after a hunt or a fight, his skin still prickling with the heat of his body changing. 

He watches with prowling paws as Yixing rips into his prey, growling viciously at the other hunters, approaching them with their ears flat on their heads, ducking away when he snaps at them. His muzzle is smeared with crimson and dirt and Baekhyun whines low in his throat, inching closer towards the slaughtered moose, pressed low onto the ground. Yixing is still growling, but his eyes flash golden when he lifts them to Baekhyun and then he makes room for them, letting them eat their share of the animal they chased down for hours. The taste explodes on Baekhyun’s tongue, overshadowing the aroma that is clinging to it ever since Yixing killed their old alpha, mixed with something that tastes achingly like fear and brutality, radiating off of the wolf in front of him. He cowers even while he’s feeding, but Yixing’s eyes are still on his own, keeping their gazes locked together while he rips into the carcass, breaking through bones noisily. Han snaps at his side then, barking harshly and Baekhyun whips his head around, growling with his hackles raised in protest, fur rising along his neck as he stands his ground, claws breaking through frozen earth. The other hunter is bigger than him, maybe, but Baekhyun is stronger. And if Han wants him to prove it, then be it.  The chestnut wolf is on him in a second, clawing at his legs and biting for his throat and Baekhyun meets him head on, rising onto his hinds to wrap him up in a deadly embrace. They tear into each other violently, Han’s fangs breaking through his fur and skin, drawing blood. Baekhyun whines but doesn’t back down, only bites and scratches harder.  He’s on his back before he knows it, desperately kicking at Han’s belly, but the other is heavier, has more mass and he whines in his throat, scratching mindlessly and almost panicked.  
  
“That’s enough!”, Yixing’s voice breaks through their fighting and Han immediately stills, chained by the voice of their alpha, frozen on top of Baekhyun. “Get off, Han.”

The wolf scrambles, hopping away and starts licking his wounds, hissing at Jongin when the younger wolf noses curiously up his neck. Jongin ducks away and sends him a glower, settling onto his hinds with his tongue lolling from the side of his mouth.  Baekhyun is disoriented for a second when a strong jaw closes around the scruff of his neck, pulling him to the side and then up until he’s settled on his stomach, whimpering silently.  
“Chanyeol.”, Yixing says in his head and Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, breathing in deeply. Yixing smells like earth and wood, something sweet lingering in his scent that tastes like his human body. He pushes closer to the alpha, pressing his head in between the older man’s legs until Yixing bends down and pets over his head with a cold nose, soothing him.  
“Help him get back. Han. Next time you don’t go and nearly kill my betas.”, Yixing commands sternly and Baekhyun feels the familiar warmth of Chanyeol seeping into his side when the other wolf presses against him to help him to his feet. He turns his head when he limps away, steadied by Chanyeol’s comforting weight by his side and he catches sight of Yixing watching them, his eyes like a fiery beacon the darkness of a night. The moon already hangs full and bright above them, filled with the promises of a silver full moon. Baekhyun shudders and lowers his head, pressing closer to Chanyeol, who licks over his ear. 

 

The night of the hunt has Baekhyun’s skin feeling tight across his bones long before he steps out of Chanyeol’s car and into the forest, his eyes already adapting to the darkness faster than they do to the light. He feels like a dog on a leash - his human flesh the chain that keeps him in check, shackling him to a slow trot across the forest floor when he follows his litter mate through the covert. They can already hear their pack, laughing and yipping in the night and Baekhyun nearly explodes out of his skin in excitement, bumping into Chanyeol as they chase each other to where they can hear their pack let off its leash during the full moon. They are prowling already, prancing around each other as they shove and tug on each other and Baekhyun is enveloped in a tangle of limbs the moment he steps out into their clearing, ripped to the ground by Jongdae’s leather clad arms, tight around his  neck. There are teeth biting into his ear and tugging and Baekhyun whines, pushing at Jongdae’s shoulders until the other lets him go, laughing.  
  
“What took you so long?”, Jongdae asks and pokes at his sides, making him squirm. 

“Baekhyun wanted to look extra shaggy tonight.”, Chanyeol comments from above and Jongdae grins like the wolf he is, all teeth and mischief, sitting astride Baekhyun’s lap, hands pressed down onto his chest to keep him down.  
“Is that so?”, he teases, but his eyes and words aren’t directed at Baekhyun at all. Instead he keeps his gaze fixed on Chanyeol letting them roam freely over the taller man’s upper body and down his legs. He looks hungry, ready to let loose and go for the kill and Baekhyun rolls his eyes underneath him, starting to push at him in earnest. He can feel eyes press into the back of his neck and he runs a nervous tongue over the back of his teeth before he twists around under Jongdae’s flexing thighs and searches the gathered pack, looking for the gaze that is watching him.  All he finds is Yixing, sitting on a fallen tree with his wrist balanced on his knee, one eyebrow raised as he watches them. He looks amused when Jongdae grabs Baekhyun by the ear and pulls a little, making him release a whine that breaks off into a snarl.  
“Let’s go, let’s go.”, Jongdae urges him when the first members of their pack are already slinking away from the circle they have formed in the clearing, slowly starting to job away while they’re peeling out of their clothes. Some of them are breaking into a full sprint long before they are out of sight, exploding into their wolfs, the transformation eased by the power of the full moon. It pulls them in - into the woods, into the hunt and the bloodlust, the need to sink their teeth into something soft and living.  They all hunger for the taste of blood, tonight.  Chanyeol helps Jongdae to his feet, their fingers lingering in each other’s hold and Baekhyun finds himself rolling his eyes again - this time so violently, it actually hurts. 

“Come  _ on.”,  _ Jongdae stresses again, throwing off his leather jacket while his muscles are already bunching underneath his skin, twisting into ropes and lines as hard as steel wire.  
“Jeez, chill.”, Chanyeol comments from the side but he sounds almost fond, watching as Jongdae hopes from one foot to the other, pulling off his boots.  
“You chill.”, Jongdae snaps and then starts running, changing while he does so before he’s even passed the clearing’s outline.  
Chanyeol laughs and glances down at where Baekhyun is still lying on the forest ground, picking leaves off his jeans.  
“Are you coming?”, he asks, cocking his head to the side and unzipping his jacket, revealing the long, hard lines of his body underneath, already naked.  
“Yeah…”, Baekhyun makes and pushes himself off the ground, stretching his arms above his head. “I’m just giving you guys a head start. You’re slower than me.”  
“You wish.”, Chanyeol snorts and then stops dead in his tracks, his head turning halfway to the side when they hear Jongdae’s howl not too far away between the trees.  
“Go.”, Baekhyun chuckles, pushing at Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Before he tears down the forest because he’s bored. Some _ one  _ has to keep him in check.”  
Chanyeol gives him a pointed look and then jogs away, disappearing out of sight when he jumps across a tree trunk and Baekhyun can hear the sound of ripping skin and fabric even from where he’s standing. He shakes his head with a laugh, gazing after them before he sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. It’s pretty clear it won’t take long anymore, before one of them makes a move and - thank god - maybe they’ll finally stop biting at each other’s ankles all the time, annoying Baekhyun to a point where he wants to scream at god to finally have mercy. 

“You’re not joining your litter tonight?”, Yixing asks from the side, still sitting on his tree, surrounding by his hunters and the way his head is tilted, hair slicked away from his forehead and his lips quirked in something that could be amusement and displeasure at the same time, seems dangerous.  It’s there again, this prickling underneath Baekhyun’s skin and the taste of copper in the back of his throat, ready to bubble over. Perhaps it’s the full moon, making him bolder, but his eyes lock onto Yixing’s and he shakes his head, saying: “They’re courting each other. I’m not going to be a third wheel on their bicycle tonight.”  
“I see.”, Yixing answers and Han next to him shifts, his lips raising in a silent snarl while he watches Baekhyun, fingers flexing by his sides. They ball into fists and then release again, making Baekhyun swallow at the memory of their strength, wrapped around his throat to keep him down during Yixing’s fight with their late alpha.  
“You can go.”, Yixing tells Han and Yifan over his shoulder, his brother snarling in silent protest at the thought of leaving their alpha alone with the rest of the pack still gathered in the clearing.  
“Leave.”, Yixing urges softly and pats Han’s thigh almost fondly. “I won’t go until I’m sure all of you are running tonight. Don’t stall. We don’t want to attract unnecessary attention, right?”  
“Yes alpha!”, Baekhyun hears the pack around him say, but he can’t look away from Yixing’s, whose golden gaze still rests on him, as if he’s taunting him. Baekhyun was one of the last ones trying to fight back when Yixing and his pack came to take the power back to those with true alpha blood in their veins. And even though he’s nothing more than a low born beta, he made them fight for their victory. Until Han had him pinned by the neck, knees pressing hard into his chest and robbing the air from his lungs while Baekhyun struggled to breathe under him.  
“So?”, Yixing makes while the hunters around him start changing, fur ripping through their skin before they drop down into the wolfs, taking off when Yixing waves a hand at them carelessly.  
“So?”, Baekhyun echoes and Yixing huffs, almost laughs.  
“You’re running alone tonight because your litter mates are courting each other?”, Yixing asks him, but it sounds rather rhetorical, what with the way he’s turning to the side, reaching for the hem of his shirt.  
Baekhyun watches, throat suddenly tight and tongue dry in his mouth. He swallows around the clog in his throat and then mutters: “They’re slower than me anyways.”  
“Then why not run with someone else?”, Yixing wants to know, almost suggest, lifting an eyebrow at him expectantly, even while he’s pulling off his clothes, neatly stacking them on the tree next to him before he gets up, running a hand through his hair to tussle it from its coif. “Your sister? Taeyeon?”  
“Taeyeon can’t keep up with me, either.”, Baekhyun shakes his head and starts undressing himself, shrugging out of his jacket and then his shirt, dropping them carelessly to the ground. 

“Nobody can.”

“Do I hear a challenge?”, Yixing teases and Baekhyun nearly blushes at the tone of his voice.  
It’s taunting, the real challenge. Will he rise up against his alpha again, or back down like he should?  
The logical choice would be to smile at Yixing and then leave him to his run, chasing the full moon alone - like he planned on doing when he left his apartment earlier that night.  
Instead, Baekhyun turns towards Yixing fully, popping open the button of his pants. The alpha just watches him, eyebrows raised and fingers hooked into the belt loops of his own jeans.  
“Maybe.”, he gives back easily and this time, Yixing laughs, pushing his pants down over his hips and then his thighs. Baekhyun tries not to stare, tries not to look. He fails, even if it’s just for a second.  
“Alright then.”, Yixing shrugs, smirking at him as his body starts twisting in on itself, his eyes growing dark, the white filling with black and gold. “Try me.”  
“Bite me.”, Baekhyun grins and Yixing barks out another laugh, groaning when the change wracks through his body in a shudder, nearly making him fall forward. Watching an alpha turn is frightening - always has been, always will be. It’s so different from the way his pack mates simply shed their human skin, giving way to the animals living inside, almost as if they’re simply melting into it.  The wolf hiding underneath an alpha’s human skin is something different. Baekhyun is already choking on his breath, cowering on all fours on the ground even while Yixing is still struggling to stay upright, his bones snapping and breaking to reshape themselves into the beast of black that is always lurking just beneath the surface of his normally composed expression.  Youngwoon teased him about it before their fight, telling him to learn how to control his change before he came to challenge an alpha ruling over a pack for longer than Yixing could ever dream of.  Oh how wrong he was, Baekhyun thinks now, watching Yixing moan in pain and ripping at his own skin, tearing it away from his face and neck and shoulders to reveal silken, black fur. 

The change of a true alpha is painful to watch and even more painful to endure. It’s in their blood, the size of their wolves, the strength of their fangs. Yixing’s jaws snap shut the moment he lands on his paws and the sound rattles Baekhyun to the bone. He can feel the heat radiating off of the alpha, hear his breaths and growl as if they are his own and it makes him preen, almost.  Yixing jerks his head to the side, towards the line of trees before them and Baekhyun hesitates only for a second, before he darts off, kicking up dirt. He leaps over the three Chanyeol scored earlier and feels Yixing ducking underneath the trunk, snapping at his heels. He yelps and even though it’s almost a playful action, it has his heart racing and his body pushing forward with more vigor.  They run, Baekhyun in the lead and Yixing following hot on his trail and for a while they are just doing that - letting the forest race by as they thread in and out between lines of pine trees and birches, growling at each other whenever they cross paths and Baekhyun pulls in front of the alpha again.  He’s unleashed, finally, the blood singing in his veins and he lets all thoughts fade from his mind, giving himself over to the wolf inside of him. It’s a mindless run, just the full moon spurring them on and Baekhyun revels in it. He lets loose, pushing forward more and more, until his muscles are aching and his heart is pounding in his chest so hard, it starts hurting.  In the heat of the moment, he finds himself spinning off to the side, tackling Yixing’s side and throwing him off balance mid-stride, their bodies tangle as they roll over the damp forest floor. He doesn’t realize what he’s doing, used to running with Chanyeol and Jongdae - used to their playful banter and their roughhousing, ruffling each other up during the hunt when the full moon is high in the sky and their tongues taste like fresh kill. He only realizes his mistake when his teeth sink into the soft fur around Yixing’s neck, into the scruff there to yank playfully and the alpha releases a loud growl, making him still. He has his paws on Yixing’s chest, their hinds still tangled and his nose is buried deep in the other wolf’s fur, breathing in the dominance he emits in warning. 

He flattens his ears, but doesn’t let go and he doesn’t know why. 

There is something pulsing in his chest, low and dangerous and a small voice in the back of his head remarks that, maybe, it’s still his need to protect his pack from the outside thread. And yet, it burns brighter with each second that passes - with each heartbeat ticking by beneath his ribs and he still hasn’t let go. It’s nearly painful to let go slowly, easing his teeth out off the soft fur he’s gripping without even drawing blood, slowly inching backwards with the power of the last human reasoning that is still remaining inside of him. His wolf is protesting loudly, raising its hackles and growling at Yixing while the alpha pushes himself to his feet and shakes his body to even out his fur, leaves flying off of him left and right. For a moment nothing happens, Yixing still busy getting the dirt out of his coat and then his head turns, eyes bright as they fix themselves onto Baekhyun. It’s the same look he was giving him over the carcass of the moose a couple of nights ago and only now does Baekhyun see the challenge that is flickering in his alpha’s eyes. There is a muscle jumping in Yixing’s jaw and Baekhyun swallows, trying to duck a little lower even while his carnal side is still growling viciously, fangs bared at the bigger wolf in front of him, whose body slowly shifts stance. He widens his front legs, claws flexing into the dirt and Baekhyun thinks for a moment that they could rip him apart with little to no effort at all. It would take Yixing probably less than a minute to kill Baekhyun, here and now - rips his throat out and leave him to rot in the forest for attacking his alpha like he just did - but he doesn’t. He just watches him and then slowly lowers his head, something playful and, dare Baekhyun say, triumphant glittering in the depths of his golden eyes. 

“Come at me.”, his stance almost jeers and Baekhyun is too ready to follow the invite to really understand it himself. He charges, flinging himself at the alpha with full force and they crash together again, Yixing barely turning his body to the side to evade the bite aimed at his leg. Baekhyun hisses when teeth sink into the back of his neck, shaking him and then throwing him away to the left, Yixing dancing away with a sound breathed out from between his jaws that sounds like a human chuckle.  Baekhyun growls and pounces again, swinging himself around with the force of his own momentum and yet Yixing dodges him easily, snapping at his ear and pulling it with the sharp tips of his teeth. 

This time it hurts, a little and Baekhyun doesn’t understand why he goes in again, his insides twisting with something that is a little too close to arousal for his liking. 

When he jumps, Yixing isn’t enough to throw him off before Baekhyun is on his back, biting into his ears and neck, hinds pushing himself closer to Yixing when the alpha tries to grab him by his thigh and pull him off. He snickers through his nose, keeping his fangs buried in the alpha’s fur, sure he’s win their little play fight, when Yixing suddenly tips to the side, burying Baekhyun under his side, nearly crushing him. He yips in shock, starting to kick and claw, but then he’s on his belly and Yixing rolls over him, pinning him to the ground with his weight. He feels the alpha’s breath against his ears, the side of his face and then a tongue licks over his muzzle, all the way up to his nose and he sneezes. Yixing huffs out a sound of annoyance and starts pulling at Baekhyun’s cheek, but there is no bite behind it. It doesn’t hurt, is almost playful and a tad tender and Baekhyun pushes into it, whining under his breath when Yixing settels across him with his whole weight to cease his struggling. He only stops moving when the alpha bites down on his neck hard enough to draw blood this time, little needles of pain shooting through him and curling hotly in his stomach.  They stay like that, Baekhyun’s body lax in the alpha’s hold and he doesn’t understand why.  His mind is reeling to process what he’s feeling - little spikes of desire twitching through him, the sudden urge to turn onto his back and present Yixing with his belly, let the alpha scent him, if he wanted to. But Yixing eases off him, suddenly and licks across the little blood clinging to Baekhyun’s fur and Baekhyun barely stops himself from whining when the cold of the night hits him, Yixing’s heat gone from his back and slipping away.  The alpha watches him again, head cocked to the side and eyes curious and then he lifts his head, listening. He scents the air, nose twitching and then Baekhyun hears a howl in the distance. It’s Yifan’s howl, a call for their alpha and Yixing casts Baekhyun a long glance that is bordering on regret, before he turns and darts off into the trees, blending in with the darkness of the night.

Baekhyun remains where he is still pressing himself into the dirt and covers his eyes with his paws, trying to will his rapidly beating heart into silence. 

 

He’s been marked by their alpha and everybody knows it.  
Chanyeol shies away from him the first time he sees the bite on his neck - an angry red against the tan of his skin, the edges crisp and clean and looking almost inflamed.  
“Holy fuck.”, his litter mate breathed out when Baekhyun showed him the mark, whining when Jongdae pulled at his collar to get a better look at it from where he sat on the other side of the table.  
“Dude.”, was the only thing his cousin was able to muster and then he and Chanyeol exchanged a look over Baekhyun’s head, which only made him protest loudly, swatting at their hands when they offered him a bandaid and antiseptic spray. An alpha’s mark, placed on him during the night of the full moon and everybody knows what it means. Yixing is asking a silent question with his bite and Baekhyun has three days to decide if he wants to answer it, or not. He has time until the power of the moon that is still ringing through their bodies loses its force. After that, Yixing won’t ever look his way like that, ever again. It would be letting him down gently, declining his request without the alpha even having to ask and it’s probably the gentlest rejection Baekhyun can think of. He isn’t sure if he wants to decline or accept and he has gnawed through his fingernails by the time he finds himself in their usual club two nights later, mind buzzing pleasantly with alcohol and the pounding of the music around him. He is lost in a sea of dancing people and the smell of his pack enveloping him like a warm blanket. And yet, he can smell Yixing across it all too, as if the alpha’s scent is burned into him. It’s mixed with sweat and countless other wolves, their bodies pressing into him left and right when he makes his way to the bar and orders himself another drink, fingers curling round the neck of the bottle in thought. And then there is a weight against his side, a familiar scent brushing against his nose. It’s not enough to overpower Yixing’s, but it’s pungent enough to make him bristle.  
“What are you doing here?”, Han spits his question his way, lifting his hand to order a drink for himself and Baekhyun barely turns his head enough to look at the hunter, one corner of his mouth lifting as if he wants to show his fangs. Han’s face is neutral, his eyes shining orange in the flickering lights of the club, dancing across his features. He looks soft, but he’s the same as their alpha. Violence lurking under the surface of a face that could kill with its angelic appearance alone.  
  
“Drinking and dancing.”, Baekhyun answers him slowly and raises his bottle to his lips to take a sip.  
“I thought that’s what we normally do after a full moon passes.”  
“Yup.”, Han gives back easily and then narrows his eyes at Baekhyun. “And now tell me the truth.”  
“What is it to you?”, Baekhyun asks right back, setting his bottle back down on the table.  
“He’s my alpha. Was my alpha before he was yours.”, Han points out and suddenly his hand is closing around Baekhyun’s upper arm like a vice.  
“I watched him mourn the death of our pack for months, Byun. I won’t stand by and watch how you worm your way into his bed and then try to kill him.”  
“I wouldn’t.”, Baekhyun assures him, shocked and reaches out to grasp Han’s wrist, twisting.  “And now let me go.”  
“Why should I?”, Han hisses and Baekhyun puts more pressure on his bones. “You were ready to jump him from behind and tear him to shreds when he fought your old alpha.”  
“I was only trying to protect my people.”, Baekhyun bites out and Han’s fingers finally slip from his upper arm. His grip will leave a bruise and Baekhyun knows it. “And you would have done the same.”  
Han glares at him for a while and then takes a step backwards.  “Get out of here before I make you leave.”  
“No.”, Baekhyun shakes his head and pushes his bottle away from himself.  “I have a question to answer. Goodnight, Han.”  
“I swear to god, Byun!”, Han starts and Baekhyun feels him reaching for his shoulder, ready to stop him. He whips his head around, eyes flashing and he can  _ feel  _ it, the force of his wolf bubbling under his skin and while he expects Han to fight him, the other wolf looks ready to back away in shock.  
  
“Goodnight, Han.”, Baekhyun repeats easily and makes his way into the dancing crowd again, pushing through the moving bodies until Yixing’s smell is almost too much to bear. 

He shudders, stops walking and closes his eyes, feels the hands sliding over his arms before they even touch him.  
Strong fingers curl into his biceps, squeezing the muscles there and it almost feels appreciating. Reveling in the strength of his body, the tautness of his body.  
“I was looking for you.”, Baekhyun breathes out and knows Yixing hears him even over the thundering music. The alpha hums behind him, stepping closer and his arms slide down further of Baekhyun’s arms until they settle at his wrists, thumbs feeling for his pulse. It’s raising under the alpha’s touch and Baekhyun breathes in deeply, bathes in Yixing’s scent and lets his head drop backwards the moment he senses the other man stepping closer. His hair tickles over Yixing’s cheek, over his jaw and when he turns his head a little, he almost noses over the other’s skin.  
“I know.”, Yixing answers him then, after this moment passes and Baekhyun nearly forgot what he said before, blinking rapidly to clear the haze of Yixing’s scent running all over him from his mind.  
“How did you know?”, he asks, turning his hands in Yixing’s hold so the other’s fingers can smooth over the insides of his wrists.  
It’s a delicious touch already, even though the other is barely touching him at all, his fingers only skimming over his skin.  
“Because I know you would have followed my request ten years ago, before I had to leave.”, Yixing gives back and turns his head so he can bury his nose in Baekhyun’s hair, inhaling deeply.  
Baekhyun shudders and even though Yixing isn’t even doing much, his knees are already buckling.  
“You are pretty sure of yourself, you know?”, he snorts and Yixing chuckles, pressing his fingers deeper into his pulse. “You’re not denying it, though.”  
“Where would be the point?”, Baekhyun laughs, leaning back into the other’s hold a little more, head digging into the muscles of Yixing’s shoulder. “How could you be sure though, after I fought you?”  
“You’re not an easy score.”, Yixing whispers, lips brushing deliciously against the shell of Baekhyun’s ear. “You never were. That’s why I wished you would come here tonight.”  
“Really,  _ really  _ sure of yourself.”, Baekhyun chides and clicks his tongue, feeling Yixing laugh behind him. It’s not a sound, just the vibrations of it running through Baekhyun’s body and making his toes curl inside his shoes. The mark at his neck twinges a little, the skin stitching itself shut with each passing second and Baekhyun can’t help but to wonder what would happen, if they just stayed here, like this, until the wound would close. Did he already give himself over to the alpha by letting Yixing touch him, or will the request cease to exist the moment the mark heals and he isn’t claimed?  
“So?”, Yixing breathes out and presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s ear that feels almost shy. Hesitant.  
  
“Yes.”, Baekhyun gives back and he would laugh at how sure he sounds, even though his insides are churning, twisting inside of him as if he’s not really sure if this is the right thing to do.  
“Yes?, Yixing echoes and he sounds half amused and half surprised - as if he wasn’t as confident in his success as he makes Baekhyun believe. It’s endearing, really. The big, bad alpha wolf who could bite his head off easily, sounding nearly bewildered. As if he’s not aware every wolf in the pack would happily roll onto their backs for him. If only to gain a little bit of power from doing so.  
It’s almost as if Yixing isn’t filled in on the secret that his hands hold the ability to heal and the ability to kill, at the same time. He wasn’t raised an alpha, Baekhyun reminds himself and twists in Yixing’s arms, wrapping a hand around the nape of his neck and pulling him down a little so their foreheads are meeting in the space between their bodies.  
“Dance with me.”, he tells Yixing instead of answering again and the alpha’s eyes are flashing bright golden, like the sun melted from the sky and dripped right into his soul, lighting him up from the inside out with liquid fire. Baekhyun feels his own wolf respond to the call of his alpha, eyes stinging with temporary change and then Yixing’s fingers are on his hips, gripping hard. His thumbs are pressing into the hollow of his hip bones and Baekhyun presses closer, his fingernails scratching through the fine hair curling at the base of Yixing’s skull. The alpha hums in front of him at the pet, leaning down as if he wants to kiss Baekhyun. But he doesn’t. Instead he grips him a little harder and they start swaying to the beat of the song pulsing through the room, Baekhyun’s resting on Yixing’s neck and chest, feeling for his heartbeat through the thin, black button down shirt he’s wearing.  
He has his sleeves rolled up around his elbows, the front tucked into his jeans and Baekhyun finds himself reaching down between them by the second song, pulling the hemline of Yixing’s shirt from his belt to run his fingertips over the line where his pants leave small indents across his waist.  Yixing twitches in front of him, breathing out what could be laughter mixed with a groan and Baekhyun smirks at him, moving closer still with his hand trapped between them even as they dance.  They tangle more than they actually move, he thinks with a chuckle, letting Yixing’s hands travel over his sides and back, preening under the touch. It’s funny, almost, how Yixing’s wolf is so brutal in the way it moves, but the man that wears his human skin is graceful with his steps, fluid in the way his body twists together with Baekhyun’s own, perfectly in time with each thundering bass that wraps around them and runs through their blood like fire.  And yet, even while Yixing’s human body is nothing but slender and almost small, there is still this  _ something  _ about him that has Baekhyun’s hair rising in the back of his neck and along his arms, his skin prickling with a feeling that is familiar. Fight or flight - Ha need to rip into him and tear him apart while another part of him wants to turn tail and run. Yixing doesn’t feel like the beta Baekhyun remembers, but he’s not a stranger by any means. He still feels like he did years ago, chasing Baekhyun through the fields surrounding the city, biting at his legs to push him forward even while Baekhyun was always faster than him, even though he was seven years younger than the beta. 

He still feels like a gentle smile while buying Baekhyun and his litter mates ice cream from the ice cream truck, or cotton candy at the carnival. But something about it is more like a shadow lingering between them. The ghost of the Yixing Baekhyun has enough memories about to fill an entire book.  No, Yixing feels the same and yet he doesn’t, at all. The beta Yixing would have never danced with Baekhyun the way he does, now - hands possessively keeping him close and their eyes locked together as they grind and gyrate against each other, letting loose with the music and the remaining power of the moon bleeding out of their bodies. He would have never ran a hand up Baekhyun’s spine and into his hair, twisting his fingers into his hair to bend his neck backwards and press a kiss to the alpha’s mark on his throat, letting his teeth scrape over the sensitive, new skin there.  It feels like he’s burning him with a branding iron, claiming him without even doing so and Baekhyun wonders if Yixing would have really claimed him ten years ago. Perhaps, he thinks while he grabs Yixing by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer and wrap his arms around his shoulders, staring up at him with a silent question. And they’re still moving with the beat, just two people in a sea of swaying bodies, carried away with the movement all around them, but it feels as if nobody is with them.

As if they’re the only people in the room, the moment Yixing opens his eyes and looks down at him. 

Baekhyun wonders if his lips still taste like they did ten years ago, two days before he was exiled and left Baekhyun behind for good.  
“Why did you come back?”, he whispers and for a moment he’s not sure if Yixing even heard him over the thundering song and cheering crowd. But then the alpha’s face softens.  
“I wish you would be the reason.”, he tells Baekhyun and he sounds so gentle, Baekhyun’s heart nearly breaks right out of his chest. “But you know why, don’t you, Baekhyun?”  
The way Yixing says his name has him trembling, swallowing around a lump suddenly forming in his throat. He shakes his head and then fixes his eyes to the bop of Yixing’s throat when the man swallows, fingers flexing on his hips.  
“I wish you didn’t have to come back like that.”, he confesses and then adds: “It leaves the taste of blood on my tongue, whenever I look at you.”  
“Are you angry at me for killing your alpha?”, Yixing asks, laughing and Baekhyun looks up again, frowning around a chuckle. “No. I’m almost glad you did it.”  
“Are you lying to me now?”, Yixing prods, digging his fingers into his sides, making him squirm. It lights a fire in Yixing’s eyes and Baekhyun’s insides - the way he rubs up against Yixing unintentionally and at the same time not at all.  
“I would never lie to my mate.”, Baekhyun gives back easily and then nearly chokes on his own breath when Yixing stops and stares at him for a heartbeat, before he bends down and kisses him.  
There is a certain sense of gratification washing over Baekhyun the moment their lips meet - a feeling of finality and satisfaction prickling through him like pearls in a glass of champagne - and yet there is something that tastes like sadness in his mouth, too. He remembers Yixing’s lips, still, after all this time. And they feel as soft and kissable as they did back then, when they were standing in the middle of a corn field, his hands cupping Yixing’s cheeks and his body leaning up on his toes. 

It was innocent, this one kiss they shared and this one is not. While it’s nothing more than lips meeting chaste and soft, it’s filled with a hunger that starts clawing at Baekhyun’s insides. It gnaws at him from the inside out, like his wolf is ripping at a chain wrapped tightly around his neck, choking him with each second that passes with Yixing’s lips on his. Or maybe it’s because Yixing is kissing back, instead of letting Baekhyun kiss him, like he did ten years ago. There are thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones, suddenly, fingers sliding softly into the fine hair around his temples and he angles his head without needing Yixing to do it for him, letting their mouths slide together in a new way that has him clutching at the alpha’s shirt, feeling the fabric nearly give way at how hard he’s balling his fists into the material. He wonders, momentarily, how these past ten years were for Yixing. What could have happened to erase the beta Baekhyun remembers and replace it with an alpha as overwhelming in his presence as Yixing is, now.  The break apart with Baekhyun gasping for air and for a moment there is nothing but the gravity of Yixing’s gaze on him, the way his eyes are scanning over Baekhyun’s face and flicker back down to his lips like he wants to dive back in to kiss him again. It’s just the second they need to breathe and then Baekhyun is leaning up onto his toes and kisses Yixing again, arms around his neck and fingers threading into the locks at the back of his head, stiff with product and slightly damp from his sweat.  He’s surrounded by Yixing, suddenly - his scent, his arms, his presence - and the mark at his neck stings as if it’s opening up again. It’s a sensation that only adds to the whirlwind already cavorting inside of him and he groans against Yixing’s lips when the alpha’s hands brush around his neck, putting pressure onto his throat just a little. He feels dizzy when they part again, eyes unfocused when he blinks against the stroboscope light of the club, arms still around Yixing’s neck. 

“I’m just going to pretend I am the reason you came back.”, he decides and Yixing laughs, looking almost incredulous. But he snorts, so softly Baekhyun can’t hear it, just see it.  
“Let’s do that.”, he nods with a laugh twinkling at the corner of his eye. Then he ducks his head, almost as if he wants to kiss Baekhyun again and he nearly whines when the alpha stops himself once more, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Do you mean that?”, he wants to know in that quiet voice of his that has heat shooting from the mark on Baekhyun’s neck, all the way down into his toes, curling in his shoes.  
“What?”, Baekhyun makes and lets his fingers run through Yixing’s hair, almost tenderly.  
“When you call me your mate.”, Yixing clarifies and Baekhyun finds himself rolling his eyes so hard, he’s scared they’ll get stuck.  
He cradles Yixing’s face with one hand, pressing his thumb gently against the other’s cheekbone to make their eyes meet and says: “I mean it. And one day, Zhang Yixing, I will understand why you have to ask me that question.”  
“One day.”, Yixing affirms with a nod and then he kisses him again - just a peck on his lips.  
It leaves Baekhyun nearly whining, the kiss over way too soon and his fingers bunch in Yixing’s collar, his other hand still cupping the other man’s face.  
“I thoughts…”, Yixing starts and then cuts himself off all of a sudden, head lifting abruptly.  
“We’re leaving.”, he announces loudly and takes a step away from Baekhyun, their bodies separating and leaving him feeling oddly cold even while he’s surrounding by sweating, dancing people.  
“What? Why?”, he asks and manages to only stumble once when Yixing grabs his hand and pulls him through the crowd, fingers lacing together as if they’ve done this a thousand times already.  
Baekhyun struggles for a second, mind reeling with the realization that, even though he’s never felt Yixing’s hand, the weight of it feels like someone re-attached a limb to his body that caused him phantom pain for longer than he can think of. He pushes closer, grips Yixing’s hand a little harder and the tension he sees stretching across the alpha’s shoulders eases away, just a tiny bit.  
“What’s wrong?”, he asks as soon as they push out the door, stumbling into Yixing’s body from behind on purpose. Yixing wraps him up in his arms again almost immediately, pulling him in tightly and the alpha’s breath hits his ear, hot and wet when he mutters:  “I needed to get out of there before I do something monstrously stupid.”  
“What could that be?”, Baekhyun teases with a laugh and turns his head to place a wet, open-mouthed kiss against the side of Yixing’s neck that has the alpha shuddering against him.  
“Stop.”, Yixing commands him but there is no authority of the alpha twined into his voice, just the strain of a man that is trying to keep himself in check, trying to not do something  __ monstrously stupid.  
“Come on.”, Baekhyun urges him gently, shoving his hands into the other man’s stomach to get him moving towards the corner where they can hail themselves a cab and a part of him is praying for Jongdae and Chanyeol to be out tonight as well.  
  
Their cab ride is tame, even though Yixing keeps a possessive hand on the cap of Baekhyun’s knee, allowing his hand to slide a little further every now and then as if Baekhyun needs to be soothes - as if he’s nothing more than the wild wolf sitting just under the surface of his skin, threatening to break free.  He feels caged in a way and it’s kind of amusing to think of it. To think that Yixing can probably feel his wolf responding to the alpha’s touch, to his claim. There is a hint of gold in his eyes when he pays their driver - and giving him way too big of a tip - and lets Baekhyun pull him from the car, finger easily threading together again the moment they start walking up the small paved way  that leads up to the apartment complex.  Yixing raises an eyebrow at him the moment they jog up the stairs and towards the third floor, hands still holding on tightly and Baekhyun snaps:  
“What? I can’t afford an apartment outside the wolf territory just yet. I’m just an office worker.”  
“You’ll come live with me.”, Yixing replies and he sounds patient - still amused - and Baekhyun shoots him a glance, lips pursed. “What’s with you and getting possessive? I can’t just move out tomorrow.”  
“Oh.”, Yixing makes with a grin that borders on a smirk. “Not tomorrow. We won’t be done by tomorrow, Baekhyun.”  
He ignores Baekhyun’s comment about being possessive in favor of watching his eyes go wide and he knows he’s blushing to the roots of his hair, but he can’t care with the way Yixing’s eyes travel over his face, over the slope of his nose and the dip in his lips. It’s as if nothing holds his attention for longer than a few seconds and the longer they look at each other, the darker the desire in Yixing’s gaze gets. It’s nearly scalding.  
“Care to open the door?”, Yixing teases him and Baekhyun coughs, waving a hand at him when he starts punching in his door code. There are hands on his stomach almost the same second he lets the door swing open, a warm body cradling him from behind and a mouth attaching itself to the juncture of his neck, right next to the alpha mark. He moans, despite himself and all but falls into the apartment, steadying himself against a wall when he feels Yixing chuckle against his neck.  The _ nerve,  _ Baekhyun thinks and then pales when he hears Chanyeol’s voice, growing louder in the doorway leading to their living room. “Hey Baekhyun why are you ba- Al __ pha.”

“Good evening Chanyeol.”, Yixing answers him from behind Baekhyun and he sounds so smug, Baekhyun can’t fight the urge to stomp down on his foot. Yixing doesn’t even flinch, doesn’t even bat an eyelash as one of his hands travels down Baekhyun’s body, over his stomach and settles over his waistband, thumbing at the button of his pants.  
“Would it be too much to ask you to leave for the night, Chanyeol?”, Yixing asks and he still sounds as if he’s smirking at Chanyeol, who stands frozen in the doorway, mouth opening and closing as if he’s gasping for breath.  
“Uh.”, Chanyeol makes and then starts scrambling for his jacket, falling all over himself when he passes them, eyes directed at the floor to not look at them directly. “Sure thing. Sure. Have - err- fun?”  
“Why does he sound so scared?”, Baekhyun asks, scandalized. “It’s not as if he’s never seen me bring someone home. Idiot. He acts like a virgin. Hell, he acts as if  _ I’m  _ a virgin.”  
He doesn’t expect Yixing to suddenly emit a sound that is nearly a snarl, the world tipping to the side dangerously when he’s swung around and pressed up against the kitchen door, boxed in by a pair of strong, muscled arms. He blinks, caught off-guard, barely stops himself from looking at the way Yixing’s biceps is pushing against the fabric of his sleeves, pulling it taut across his skin.  
“Ouch.”, he breathes out then and half-expects Yixing to apologize, for him to brush a hand through Baekhyun’s hair and kiss his cheek gently. It’s what the beta from ten years ago would have done, but the alpha in front of him is growling, fangs slightly bigger than his human teeth as he bares them at Baekhyun, eyes narrowed.  
“That’s not exactly what I want to hear right now.”, Yixing rumbles out and his fingers flex into the wallpaper next to Baekhyun’s head.  
“It only makes me want to fuck you so hard, your body won’t even  _ remember  _ it wasn’t a virgin before I did so.”

Baekhyun moans. 

It’s probably the most embarrassing sound that ever slipped over his lips, but he can’t help it.  
He twitches where he stands, his knees giving way and it’s only Yixing’s arms suddenly holding  him up that stop him from falling to the floor and pressing his face into Yixing’s stomach to hide it.  
“Big words.”, he teases and instantly regrets it when the look on the alpha’s face darkens to a point where his eyes look entirely black.  
“Really?”, Yixing gives back, taunting and then he pulls Baekhyun into a kiss that is so violent, it hurts. There is blood on his tongue when Yixing pries his lips open to plunder into his mouth, teeth tugging on his bottom lip to pull it into his own mouth. He soothes over it with his tongue, licking over the small patch of skin that ripped open with the force of their kiss and Baekhyun groans helplessly, hands scrambling for a hold on Yixing. On anything, really. He finds himself ripping at the other’s shirt, buttons popping and raining to the floor surrounding them. It sounds like hailstones on glass, but even the sound of Yixing’s shirt now ruined can’t deter him from his quest to get his hands onto his skin.  He runs his fingers over the dip between the alpha’s pectorals, brushing over a nipple on his way down and Yixing jerks against him, momentarily stilling at the touch. He waits, Baekhyun realizes - waits for him to touch and explore and get comfortable while their kiss slows down to a point where it’s almost innocent. It’s obscene, the way their tongues tangle together in this slow pace, Yixing’s hands resting on either side of Baekhyun’s head while he maps out Yixing’s upper body with his fingers.  He lets them dance over the other’s chest first, down his sternum and then into each groove and dip between his abdominal muscles, lower and lower until his fingernail catches at Yixing’s belly button, dipping even lower to hook into his belt.  
  
“Baekhyun.”, Yixing gets out and while it sounds like a warning, it sounds like he’s asking for something too. They stand there, breathing against each other, with Baekhyun’s hand resting on Yixing’s belt and he knows that this moment, right here, is his last chance to pull back. To decline the alpha mark and go back to being nothing more than a beta in their pack - not quite a hunter, not quite a nobody. He thinks about all the times when he was younger when he imagined what it would be like to kiss Yixing, what it would be like to have him like his litter mates are always telling him about.  He remembers being the last one to lose his virginity out of all of them, because he waited for Yixing to make a move. And then he remembers feeling stupid because he thought Yixing would even  _ consider  _ making a move on someone like Baekhyun - a beta too, not the best hunter of his litter, not quite the runt but almost there and nearly seven years younger. Too young, he always told himself when all Yixing did was smile at him when Baekhyun tried to be flirty. Too young, he chided himself when he caught Yixing and Krystal kissing behind one of the pack quarters and ran away crying over his first heartbreak. He was helplessly in love with Yixing, back then. And perhaps he never stopped being in love with him, even after what Yixing did to him.  This is his last chance to say no and Yixing is giving it to him. He’s handing him the door out on a silver platter, standing just far enough from Baekhyun to let him push the alpha away and tell him that it was a mistake, just a thing born from the heat of the moment. The heat of alcohol and the full moon in his veins. He doesn’t.  Instead, he pushes off the wall and starts walking, turning around when he notices Yixing isn’t following him. He finds the alpha standing in his hallway, shirt ripped open and eyes unsure despite the heat still dancing inside of them.  
“What are you waiting for?”, Baekhyun asks and he thinks he hears Yixing whisper “thank god” under his breath when he starts after him, reaching a hand out at him. It’s like the moment in the forest when they were running and Baekhyun chuckles when he twists out of the way, evading Yixing’s touch as he skips down the hallway, challenging.  Yixing takes the bait immediately, chasing after him with a sound that could be both growl and laughter and Baekhyun lets himself get caught just behind the door of his bedroom, their bodies crashing together when Yixing’s arms wind around him. He’s pinned against the alpha’s body, teeth sinking into his shoulder. But they’re human and blunt, not hurting but only bruising a tiny bit - and still Baekhyun moans around the taste of arousal in his mouth, body filling with desire. He’s hot all over, but the points where Yixing is touching him positively burn as if he’s touching a flame. 

They fall into the duvet face first, Yixing’s body covering him and pinning him down and Baekhyun struggles against him, still not surrendering despite the need to, despite the want pulsing wet and low in his belly. He bucks against Yixing, tries to throw him off and then stills completely when he feels the alpha’s cock pressing in between his asscheeks. The realization that Yixing is hard already - because of him at that - has Baekhyun going lax in the sheets. He’s giving himself over and they both feel it.  
  
“Yixing.”, he hears his own voice say and at the same time it’s not his voice at all. He sounds raspy, breathless and wanton. Not like himself. But maybe exactly like himself, he thinks when Yixing’s teeth stop the pressure on his neck and instead the feeling is replaced by the other’s lips and a soothing tongue. He’s peppering kisses into the bruise and mark and Baekhyun stretches himself out on his bed, arms above his head and pushing into his pillow. He feels pinned down and unleashed at the same time with Yixing’s lips traveling down his neck, fingers pulling at Baekhyun’s collar to give himself more room and then the alpha asks lowly: “How fond are you of this shirt?”

“Not-”, Baekhyun starts and then swallows hardly. “Not that much.”

“Good.”, Yixing tells him and Baekhyun feels the alpha’s hands against his sides, stroking gently.  
Upwards over his ribs and his entire weight is pressing Baekhyun down into the bed, making him choke on his breath and throb in his pants.  
“Because I really…”, Yixing tells him quietly, fingers curling into the material of Baekhyun’s shirt while he’s pushing himself up and off, settling on the back of his thighs. “Really… like you in this position.”  
“Do y-”, Baekhyun begins talking and then breaks off with a yelp, his shirt ripped into two halves in one clean, violent tug. He gasps and involuntarily pushes his hips backwards - back against the prominent bulge in Yixing’s pants. The answering moan that follows the touch is the most delicious reward Baekhyun ever got in his entire life and he does it again, starting to grind into the other’s crotch, feeling the weight of Yixing’s cock pulse against him.  
“Stop that.”, Yixing tells him, but doesn’t really mean it. It’s evident he doesn’t by the way his palms are smoothing over Baekhyun’s naked back, pushing at the remainders of his shirt to get it off of him as best as he can, bending forward so he can paint a burning path down Baekhyun’s spine with his mouth and tongue until he’s down far enough so Baekhyun can’t grind back against him anymore.  
“Hey”, Baekhyun complains loudly and feels Yixing laugh, the spots where his saliva is drying against Baekhyun’s skin suddenly feeling cold and sticky. “So you can touch, but I can’t?”  
“You can touch me all you want… tomorrow.”, Yixing decides and he sounds thoughtful, reaching around Baekhyun to palm across his erection. He swallows the sound he wants to make and squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on the little bit of friction he can get from Yixing fondling him over his pants. The fabric of his jeans is too thick to actually feel more than the warmth of Yixing’s skin and the slow pressure of his hand, but it’s enough to make his mouth fall open around a silent sigh.  
“Tomorrow?”, he gets out over his tongue that feels a little too dry and heavy to talk properly, but he still manages to sound offended. “Do you really expect me to stay like that all night? That’s not fair.”  
“Nobody said this would be fair.”, Yixing tells him, amused and then flips him around by the hips. The world tilts so fast it’s making him dizzy, but then the room swims back into focus and he looks up at Yixing, bathed in the light falling in from the hallway. He’s not really more than a silhouette, framed in the golden glow oozing in through the door, but Baekhyun can still make out the lines of his body, the way his muscles are bunching underneath his skin like wires. 

“Better?”, Yixing asks and Baekhyun nods furiously, settling his hands on the backs of Yixing’s thighs, pulling him forward across the duvet just enough for him to sit up and fix his lips to the line of muscles running from Yixing’s hips down into his pants. Yixing sighs above him, threading a hand into his hair and keeping him place. But it’s still all too easy to let his mouth slide lower, down over the outline of Yixing’s cock. This time he earns himself a moan and he bathes in it, sucks a little wetter through Yixing’s jeans, dampening them with his tongue.  
“Well shit.”, Yixing whispers and his hold on Baekhyun’s hair tightens. “Hold on. Wait.”  
But Baekhyun doesn’t want to wait. He doesn’t want to, because it feels as if he’s waited for ten years already, even with Yixing gone from the pack and everybody forgetting about him, but Baekhyun.  
“No.”, he tells the alpha and for a moment the other man is just looking down at him, stunned into silence. “No, I don’t want to wait anymore.”  
Yixing stays silent even while Baekhyun starts undoing his pants, shooting Yixing a pointed glance when the zipper nearly comes undone on its own. His cock is positively throbbing at every single one of Baekhyun’s touches and when he finally manages to pull the waistband of Yixing’s boxer shorts to get his cock out, he isn’t sure who’s moaning louder.  
“Please don’t.”, Yixing tells him almost meekly, but Baekhyun shushes him, pinching his thigh and curls his tongue around the tip of his length, pulling it into his mouth to swallow it down as far as he can with his neck bent at this awkward of an angle.  Yixing helps him, even if it’s just a little, with the hand in his hair, holding his head up and the way his hips twitch forward to buck into his mouth is almost too much already. He slips a hand between them, palms over himself and moans at the dribble of precome spreading over his tongue when he pulls off to breathe.  
  
“That’s enough, Baekhyun.”, Yixing whispers, thumbing over the edge of his mouth carefully. “Please.”  
“Alright.”, Baekhyun quips back as an answer and hears Yixing laugh above him. There are lips on his own suddenly, the weight on his thighs vanishing only for hands to push at his knees, spreading them so Yixing can settle between them, still kissing him.  
“So feisty.”, Yixing chides him and there is barely no fondness left in his voice. Just lust and dominance and Baekhyun turns his head to the side, bending it backwards to present his neck in surrender, whining. He doesn’t dare touch - not now when Yixing is practically radiating alpha and the smell rolling over Baekhyun in endless waves that make him tremble, make him fumble for a hold on his own sanity. He’s fighting a losing battle, he realizes when Yixing starts kissing down his front this time, over his chest and stomach and Baekhyun jerks away from the teeth scraping over his skin.  
“Shht.”, Yixing makes hardly and then he kisses directly over the scar spanning over Baekhyun’s lower stomach, still knobbly and silver and hard to the touch.  
“It’s ugly.”, Baekhyun tells him, pressing a hand across his eyes. “Yixing-”   
“It’s what I did.”, Yixing cuts him off hardly, his breath ghosting over the scar and Baekhyun feels his cock twitch against Yixing’s cheek, begging for attention. “And it’s perfect.”  
“Shut up.”, Baekhyun snarls out, pushing at Yixing’s head and suddenly there are fingers gripping his wrists so hard the skin is bruising instantly.  
“It’s not perfect.”, Baekhyun tells Yixing in a whine when the alpha sits back on his haunches, looking down at him with furrowed brows and angry eyes. “It’s-”  
“I did that.”, Yixing repeats slowly and his thumb presses into the edge of the scar, right over Baekhyun’s hip bone. “So let me look at it.”  
“No.”, Baekhyun gives back angrily but then breaks off into a moan when Yixing slips his hand lower, all the way over the scar and into his pants as best as he can with the button still closed. He snarls in annoyance and the button pops open, ripped from the place it was sown into.  Baekhyun stills in his struggling, staring up at him and he feels delirious suddenly, filled with so much want he can barely breathe when Yixing’s fingers curl around his length, stroking upwards.  
  
“It’s the reason I left.”, Yixing keeps talking as if he doesn’t have a hand around Baekhyun’s cock, and the other right around his heart. “So. Let me look at it.”  
“Yixing.”, Baekhyun groans out and then his pants are sliding down his legs, thrown to the side together with his underwear with no care. Something crashes on his desk and Baekhyun nearly turns his head to look what it was, but Yixing clicks his tongue and all his attention is back on the alpha, breath stuck in the back of his throat.  
“Eyes on me.”, Yixing commands and then he ducks, fingers curled around Baekhyun’s thighs to keep them open even as he tries to close them when Yixing’s tongue laves over the base of his cock, over his balls and then down over his perineum. He gasps, scandalized and his hands fly to the top of Yixing’s head, curling his hands into the alpha’s hair. He’s not sure if he wants to hold on or push him away, but the tongue carefully smoothing over his hole decides for him. He goes boneless in a matter of seconds, doesn’t even protest when Yixing’s tongue pushes into him just slightly, spreading slick saliva over him and dripping it down the cleft of his ass.  
Baekhyun is sure he’s hurting Yixing with how hard he’s gripping his hair by now, but the finger sliding into him alongside the other’s tongue feels like a punch to the gut and he moans, ripping at the silken black strands between his fingers. It makes the alpha groan in protest and arousal as well, fingers pressing into his thighs. He’s being marked up from head to toe, Baekhyun thinks through the haze of his delirium, moving against the two fingers Yixing is spreading inside of him by now, feeling along his walls until Baekhyun is sobbing into the back of his hand, thrashing in Yixing’s hold.  His wolf is growling inside of him, biting at the restrains Baekhyun has wrapped tightly around him, but Yixing isn’t it making it easy for him with the way he’s eating him out, slowly stretching him open on the fingers he keeps working in and out of Baekhyun at a steady pace that is sawing away at the branch he’s sitting on. Still trying to hold on. He doesn’t even realize he’s talking until Yixing is above him again, gripping his hair and pulling his head back with one hand, the other still between their bodies, working him open.    
“Should I really?”, he asks against Baekhyun’s chin, pecking him there way too sweetly. “Should I really mark you as my mate, now? Or should I make you wait for it just a little bit longer, hm?”

“Don’t be…”, Baekhyun tries to snark, but it comes out breathless. “Don’t be an ass.”

“Not an ass.”, Yixing corrects him and then his fingers slide out of Baekhyun’s entrance with the slick sound of his spit and Baekhyun’s own slick.  
It sometimes does have it’s advantages to be the best and worst of both alpha and omega. “An alpha.”  
“My alpha.”, Baekhyun whispers and Yixing growls into his neck, pushing into him with one smooth, hard thrust. It shunts Baekhyun up the mattress a bit and he’s not fast enough to hike his legs further up Yixing’s sides before the next thrust hits him like the punch of a hammer onto a nail. He hiccups, lets his fingernails run down Yixing’s shoulders to leave bloody welts in their wake and he feels the other man shudder on top of him, his hips pushing forward with more power with each little inch Baekhyun’s nails rip through his skin, further down his back.  Yixing has his hands around Baekhyun’s shoulders, pushed underneath him to hold him close and he’s rendered motionless underneath the hard body lying on top of him. He’s the prey here and Yixing is the hunter, devouring him in the best way possible. He’s imagined this when he was younger, worked a hand over his own cock to the thought of Yixing fucking him open on his cock. The reality isn’t as gentle as he imagined it to be, but it’s gratifying and grounding, letting his wolf of its leash and then chaining it to a different kind of gravity. He’s chained to Yixing and perhaps he always was, from the moment Yixing’s teeth ripped through his stomach and scarred him forever on that fateful night of a hunt gone wrong, a fight escalated too quickly.  He doesn’t even care anymore, now, with Yixing’s cock spreading him open so thin, Baekhyun thinks he’s about to break into a million pieces, crushed under the presence and power of an alpha.  He whispers something and he doesn’t even know what it is until Yixing’s fingers are closing around his, pulling Baekhyun’s hand down his own body and towards his length, angry red at the tip and leaking precum against his stomach.  He whines, letting Yixing grasp his cock with their joined hands to stroke him, jerking him a pace way too slow for the powerful thrusts that are pushing him up the mattress until his head is pressing his pillows against the headboard.  Yixing isn’t talking, not really, just whispers into his ear in a language he doesn’t understand and yet Baekhyun feels as if he knows what he’s saying, knows what he’s  _ trying  _ to say and he lets his mouth fall open, his head tilting back as he moans in pure bliss. Yixing lets go of his hand then, letting him set the pace of his own touches and picks up speed, holding Baekhyun down by the hip as he fucks him. He feels dizzy by now, clutching at Yixing’s back with his free hand.  And he wishes Yixing would bite him, place his mating mark on his neck and claim him as Yixing’s and Yixing’s only. But he doesn’t, just buries his face in the side of Baekhyun’s neck and teases his teeth over the fading alpha mark. It sends a burst of sudden arousal through him and he doesn’t even get a warning over his lips before he’s spilling between them, nearly sobbing at how intense his release his, the pleasure peaking to a point he thinks he’s going to faint. He’s over-sensitive already, but YIxing doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down or give Baekhyun room to breathe, relentlessly pushing into him as if he’s trying to punch the air right out of his body. He nearly succeeds in doing so and Baekhyun thinks he’s going to faint when Yixing’s cock brushes into his prostate and his cock pulses where he’s still holding it, fist curled on his stomach without him even being aware of it. And he feels Yixing come before he even fully understands it, the other’s cock so hot inside of him it feels like the only point of his body he’s still aware of and he feels every single pulse when Yixing finally falls off the edge and into the abyss, hips grinding into Baekhyun as deep as he can go. Stamping his name and claim and scent into his body with one last, powerful thrust. 

“Let’s not-”, Baekhyun struggles to get out and falls silent almost immediately, sighing at the way Yixing’s fingers start combing through his hair, lips pressing senselessly into his neck.  
“Let’s not?”, Yixing repeats against his skin and Baekhyun goes on: “Let’s not do this ever again. But please let’s not do  _ anything  _ else. Like. Ever.”  
“You’re a horrible person.”, Yixing snorts into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and he laughs, squirming at the ticklish feeling. “Hey. You wanted it this way.”  
“Why did I, again?”, the alpha asks loudly, shaking his head where he’s still keeping his face hidden.  
“I suddenly can’t remember why I placed my mark on you in the first place. Can I take it back?”  
“Ey.”, Baekhyun whines and Yixing laughs, pulling back just enough to press his lips to the now completely faded alpha mark still warming Baekhyun’s skin with a lingering remainder of desire.  
And finally, Baekhyun’s wolf is a peace, soothed and safe in the embrace of its alpha. 

 


End file.
